


Decisions

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair needs to decide on a change.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

It was all for the better, right?  Jim never wanted to be in the project in the first place, that is the test subject to a thesis.  He even said so after he read the first chapter, though he never should have at the time.

  

The project was doomed from the beginning I suppose.  I lost my objectivity.  I got to close.  But how could I not?  He needed my help.  I didn’t know anyone I could find to be his help.  He needed someone that could be by his side when he got to deep.

  

So I sit in this hotel room trying to figure out what I can do.  Being a police officer is going to extreme.  I wish they could figure out something else.  I might call Hank, see if he can look into it.  Being a lawyer and all, surely he can find something wrong with Rainer and the publishing company, maybe buy me some time. 

  

Just might have to write that Blue Line Paper after all.

  


End file.
